1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof tiles, and more particularly, to roof tiles having a honeycomb wedge base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tiles disclosed and claimed in the parent application mentioned above failed to pass environmental tests relating to the strength of its affixation to the roof. Many jurisdictions in the U.S. and the World require that roof tiles withstand a predetermined amount of wind force that is simulated in a wind tunnel. The roof tile in the above referenced pending application had marginal characteristics.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,164 issued to inventor herein on Aug. 19, 1986. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not provide for a sufficiently strong interlocking engagement between longitudinally disposed adjoining tiles that would prevent the lifting of the tiles by the action of hurricanes or any other phenomena.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.